Sangre pura
by Mocomurcielago con tilde
Summary: Todos sabemos cómo termina la historia. Los buenos ganan, los malos pierden. Pero en ningún momento nadie se plantea si los buenos son tan buenos o los malos son tan malos. Nadie se plantea qué pasa con ellos. Con los Sangre pura.


**DISCLAIMER**

Si Harry Potter fuera mío, sería millonario. Y, evidentemente, no soy millonario.

* * *

**SANGRE PURA**

Memorias de Layla J. Selwyn

* * *

**Prólogo:**

_In my life I have seen people walk into the sea  
Just to find memories plagued by constant misery  
Their eyes cast down, fixed upon the ground  
Their eyes cast down_

_Shake me down – Cage the Elephant_

Una envejecida Maisy Reynolds caminaba entre los mohosos árboles del Bosque de Dean.

La hojarasca crujiendo bajo sus pies indicaba el inicio del otoño. Hacía mucho que no visitaba ese sitio. Solía ir con su padre de pequeña, claro está, antes de que los mortífagos acabaran con él. Sin embargo, no era la nostalgia la que ese día guiaba sus pasos. Era algo más real. Más tangible.

Toda magia deja rastros, incluso la más inocua de todas. De hecho, lo hace incluso aquella que está diseñada para ocultar rastros.

Maisy Reynolds no era nadie especial. No era una maga extraordinaria. Sin embargo, era una Ravenclaw. Y eso quería decir que, cuando se obsesionaba con un misterio, no paraba hasta descubrirlo por completo. Todo surgió, de hecho, por casualidad. Un murmullo por aquí, un comentario por allá. Un comentario que logró sacar a Maisy de la rutina en la que gozaba como propietaria de una herboristería en el Callejón Diagón. Un murmullo que le llevó a un borracho hablando de más en una taberna mugrienta de Londres. Un borracho cuyas palabras la habían llevado hasta el jodido Bosque de Dean.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que desprendía ese rastro, Maisy se estaba acercando, lo notaba. Era capaz de sentirlo si se concentraba mucho, como si el aire se tornara más denso. Entonces lo vio. Medio desenterrada por las tormentas que se habían sucedido a lo largo del verano, una caja metálica brillaba, reflejando los rayos de sol cómo si de un faro se tratase. Como las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras habían hecho mella en ella y no tenía ni la más remota idea de a lo que se enfrentaría, sacó la varita preparada para lo que pudiera pasar. Se arrodilló delante de la caja y, de un movimiento de varita, sin tocarla, la abrió.

No pasó nada.

Sin embargo, la caja no estaba vacía. Maisy sonrió, divertida, ante su hallazgo: un montón de pequeños viales, que parecían contener distintos recuerdos. Tras un par de hechizos rutinarios para comprobar que la caja no estuviera maldita, la mujer le quitó polvo que la cubría, desvelando un nombre grabado en ella.

Layla J. Selwyn.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, la verdad es que le costó una barbaridad el gritar un "¡Eureka!" a la nada. Examinando más de cerca los distintos viales, vio que todos estaban etiquetados, y, aunque en su mayoría la numeración se podía leer bien, no pasaba lo mismo con los títulos. ¿Qué narices quería decir con "El imbé… …nnis ha estado en casa de nuevo"? Maisy se sacudió varias veces la cabeza, con tal de intentar sacarse las preocupaciones de los sesos. No lo consiguió. Tampoco fue capaz de notar un diario encuadernado con cuero, enterrado debajo de todos aquellos pequeños frascos. Maisy cogió la caja con cuidado y se desapareció con un sonoro estallido en el aire.

Cuando apareció de nuevo, ya en casa, fue como si hubiera tomado aire tras haber pasado minutos enteros bajo el agua. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, había aprobado ese examen por los pelos. Literalmente por los pelos. El examinador no pareció darse cuenta de que se había dejado un par de pestañas en el lugar del que había salido. Quizá fue eso lo que la llevó, instantes después, a palparse cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo, con tal de comprobar si se había dejado alguna parte importante de su anatomía en el bosque mohoso. Suspirando aliviada al encontrarse entera (o prácticamente entera, aunque no se daría cuenta de la desaparición de su ceja izquierda hasta mirarse en el espejo). Ascendió corriendo por las escaleras, aún con la caja entre sus brazos, hasta llegar a la habitación. A Maisy le bastó un silbido para que el pensadero que poseía, herencia de un tío-abuelo que nunca había llegado a conocer, se desenganchara de la pared con tal de acercarse a ella.

Rebuscando entre los distintos frascos, fue entonces cuando notó en cuaderno, aunque lo dejó encima de su cama, apartado. Ya lo examinaría luego, hasta ahora lo único que sabía de él es que estaba firmado por un tal "Dennis" y que un montón de viales misteriosos parecían considerablemente más interesantes. Al fin, encontró el frasco por el que, quien fuera que los había creado, había decidido que era necesario empezar. Tras, ahora sí, soltar un "¡Eureka!" en medio de una habitación completamente vacía, abrió el pequeño vial y vertió su contenido en el pensadero.

—Muy bien, Selwyn. Vamos a ver lo que escondes.

Y, tras ello, sumergió la cabeza en el pensadero.

* * *

**Nota: **

¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Aunque la verdad, no sé hasta qué punto se puede decir así, ya que Layla es un personaje que, como el resto de lo que he escrito hasta la fecha, nació en un rol de Twitter. De hecho, aún tengo la cuenta del personaje ( ljsxlwyn) y tengo pensado ir subiendo por duplicado los capítulos tanto ahí (ya que es dónde nació) cómo aquí (debido, en gran parte, a que el formato es mucho más agradable a la vista, al menos para mí.

Le tengo muchísimo cariño tanto a Layla cómo a su historia. No sólo porque esté entrelazada con la historia de Dennis (¿que quién es Dennis? Pronto lo sabréis), sino porque probablemente, sea uno de los personajes más realistas (o e intentado que fuera uno de los más realistas) que he hecho hasta la fecha.

Y ahora que ya os he vendido un poco la gallina a precio de cabra, me despido. No voy a prometer actualizar esta historia cada cierto tiempo, porque me conozco, y para mentiros a la cara prefiero no decir nada. Iré escribiendo y subiendo a medida que tenga tiempo y ganas.

¡Y hablando de ganas! ¿Sabéis qué es lo que más me ayudaría a seguir escribiendo? (A parte de un salario y esas cosas, claro). ¡Reviews! Me ayudarían un montonazo a seguir adelante y mejorar y tal.

Bueno, que tampoco es plan de hacerse muy pesado. Nos iremos viendo, o eso espero,

A.


End file.
